vigilance_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Evil Organization
''"The Evil Organization" ''is a Redemption Chaotic Repellency spin-off series made by Mothralover8 '''in a game called '''SPORE:Galactic Adventures. Description This may be shared in sporepedia if Mothralover8 (Gogo3's sister) gets an account in spore. The Evil Organization is a Spin-Off series of Redemption Chaotic Repellency.The series is about Evil Robot Secret agents who stalk The Soler Buterl Organization owned by Anna.The Organization of the Robot Agents is The Rën allej Organization.The owner,Rën Sarei ,who created the robots,was actually a member of The Soler Buterl Organization.But he betrayed them,so they kicked him out of the Organization.So Rën wanted revenge.The Series' timeline is in 2018. Project - Corruption When Rën got defeated,he mysteriously escaped.He made himself a cyborg and started a project:"Corruption" which is the name of this episode.Soler Buterl must stop the evil Organization Rën allej,or the whole world will be corrupted and poor citizens will be transformed into cyborgs.Will Soler Buterl manage to defeat Rën allej? Space Mutant A mysterious meteorite crashed in Tass District,an Deynonichus called Duke,came to the place where it crashed.As he was checking out the meteorite,an Space Mutant started rising out of it and attacked Duke,and killed him.After killing his first prey,the Space Mutant started attacking other citizens.Anna heard that Tass District is in Danger,because of the Space Mutant. The Red Danger Scientists had a experiment,which has gone wrong.A virus called "Red Infection" started spreading through the Tass District.Making the citizens Red Zombies.A Scientist,Mark Levi,was jealous of the other Scientists being better than him.So he created the virus and made the experiment go wrong,so the Red Zombies serve him.He also made himself so much stronger.Soler Buterl must defeat the Red Infection and then save Tass District. Main Characters -Anna Radwynson: A Velociraptor ''and the main protagonist of this series.Anna is the creator of The Soler Buterl,and she was the Former Leader.She is also known to be the "Butterfly Goddess",and because of that being a difficult job,she was replaced as a Leader.Anna will do everything in her power to protect Tass District. -George Radwynson: Anna's Adoptive brother,who is protecting Tass District together with her. -Stephan Radwynson: Anna's Adoptive cousin.Who is the new leader of The Soler Buterl Organization in the episode Space Mutant. -Mosla Mosura:A ''Mothraptor who joined The Soler Buterl Organization in Space Mutant.In Project - Corruption and The Evil Organization she was just an Easter Egg. -John Enderman:A Dilong ''who was fighting the Rën allej Secret Agents,and who is known to have a crush on Anna.In Chapter 10,he needs to move out,so that is the last chapter he was seen. -Todor Felix:An ''Allosaurus ''citizen who joined The Soler Buterl Organization,he is one of the oldest members of the Organization.But he is known also for bullying others a little bit. -Alice Steven:A ''Troodon ''citizen who joined The Soler Buterl Organization,she was Anna's best friend from preschool.Anna helps her overcome her fear about fighting The Evil Agents.Later,in Project Corruption,she will overcome her fear. -Nathan Nesson: A ''Deinonychus ''who is John's best friend and fights the Evil Agents.He was so sad when John left. -Rën allej Secret Agents:The evil secret agents who serve Rën Sarei. -Rën Sarei :The Main Antagonist in the series,he created the Evil Secret Agents.In the episode "Project Corruption" he made himself a cyborg,and started created stronger and more powerful robots.He was actually a former member of The Soler Buterl Organization. - Steve Law : A ''Microraptor ''who is the smallest Member of the Soler Buterl,he got bullied in high school,but in The Soler Buterl things changed. - George Cyprus: A ''Troodon ''citizen who survives the attack of The Rën Allej Secret Agents,he will join The Soler Buterl Organization. Minor Characters -Misaki Fujimoto: A ''troodon that appears in George's dreams. -Nikkla: A mysterious Assassin lurking in The Midnight Forest only on Full Moon,she is known for fainting her victims with her "Fog".You can approach Nikkla if you follow her Song. -Fallie: An Easter Egg in the series.She is known to be the Missing member of the Mosura Family,and Mosla was sent to find her.She can mostly appear next to an Old Castle eating cakes and candy.Fallie is mute,so she always Sniffs and hums. Organizations The Soler Buterl Organization : The Good Organization created by Anna,which will protect Tass District. The Rën allej Organization : The Evil Organization created by Rën for revenge. More to be added... Families -Mosla's family:Mosla's family that she can contact with sometimes.They appear in the final chapter of the series as an Easter Egg seen on a hill dancing together. Items TBA Easter Egg Items The Magic Cake: An item that can make Mothraptors such as Mosla and Fallie follow you,which can also cause an Family Reunion of Mosla and Fallie.If they see each other,they will start cheering and dancing. The Red Gem: An item found in The Midnight Forest,you can collect it if you want. The Ocean Gem: An item found in The Ruins,you can collect it if you want. More to be added... Places Tass District: George and Anna's hometown,they protect it. The Midnight Forest:A Beautiful Forest with a lot of Easter Eggs,and Nikkla's home.Nikkla may be the Guardian of the Forest because if you manage to destroy it Nikkla will attack you even if it isn't full moon.If someone wants to explore the Forest and collect Easter Eggs,he/she must come when there isn't the Full Moon or don't follow Flute Sounds,then the Forest is safe to explore. The Ruins:A mysterious place,there can be seen a lot of Old Castles,Houses and more.In this place Fallie can be seen,and it also contains The Magic Cake and The Ocean Gem. More to be added... Category:Series Category:TEO Category:Mothralover8